Barney's Super Collection Volume 3
The Released of February 3, 1998 in 3 Episodes on Season 2 Episodes * Falling for Autumn (1993) * I Can Do That (1993) * Look at Me I'm Three (1993) (1998 Version) Part 1 to 59 * Part 1: Barney's Great Adventure Trailer (1998), 2 Opening Logos, Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) * Part 2: FFA - Chapter 1 * Part 3: The Fall Song (1993 Version) * Part 4: FFA - Chapter 2 * Part 5: Apples and Bananas (1993 Version) * Part 6: FFA - Chapter 3 * Part 7: Twinkle Twinkle Little Star (1993 Version) * Part 8: FAA - Chapter 4 * Part 9: The Barney Bag (1993 Version) * Part 10: FAA - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Peanut Butter (1993 Version) * Part 12: FAA - Chapter 6 * Part 13: Bumping Up and Down (1993 Version) * Part 14: FAA - Chapter 7 * Part 15: I Like Autumn (1993 Version) * Part 16: FAA - Chapter 8 * Part 17: I Love You (1993 Version) * Part 18: FAA - Chapter 9 * Part 19: Season 2 - Episode 1 - Barney Says and Credits, Stay Tuned the Next Episode (CPB Background) * Part 20: The Baby Bop Hop Music Video from Twice is Nice, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) * Part 21: ICDT - Chapter 1 * Part 22: Skip to My Lou (1993 Version) * Part 23: ICDT - Chapter 2 * Part 24: When I Grow Up (1993 Version) * Part 25: ICDT - Chapter 3 * Part 26: Bubble Bubble Bath (1993 Version) * Part 27: ICDT - Chapter 4 * Part 28: Hello and Goodbye (1993 Version) * Part 29: ICDT - Chapter 5 * Part 30: Rig a Jig Jig (1993 Version) * Part 31: ICDT - Chapter 6 * Part 32: The Clean Up Clock (1993 Version) * Part 33: ICDT - Chapter 7 * Part 34: Happy Dancing (1993 Version) * Part 35: ICDT - Chapter 8 * Part 36: I Love You (1993 Version) * Part 37: ICDT - Chapter 9 * Part 38: Season 2 - Episode 7 - Barney Says and Credits, Stay Tuned The Next Episode on (CPB Background) * Part 39: The Rainbow Song Music Video from Shopping for a Surprise, 2 Opening Logos and Barney & Friends Intro (Season 2 Version) * Part 40: LAMIT - Chapter 1 * Part 41: Three Little Speckled Frogs (1993 Version) * Part 42: LAMIT - Chapter 2 * Part 43: The Barney Bag (1993 Version) * Part 44: LAMIT - Chapter 3 * Part 45: Look at Me I'm Three (1993 Version) * Part 46: LAMIT - Chapter 4 * Part 47: Three Little Kittens (1993 Version) * Part 48: LAMIT - Chapter 5 * Part 49: Three Little Fishes (1993 Version) * Part 50: LAMIT - Chapter 6 * Part 51: The Number Limbo (1993 Version) * Part 52: LAMIT - Chapter 7 * Part 53: Happy Birthday to You (1993 Version) * Part 54: LAMIT - Chapter 8 * Part 55: Look at Me I'm Three (Reprise, 1993 Version) * Part 56: LAMIT - Chapter 9 * Part 57: I Love You (1993 Version) * Part 58: LAMIT - Chapter 10 * Part 59 and Final Part: Season 2 - Episode 10 - Barney Says and Credits, and Closing Previews Coming Soon on June 2022 on YouTube Clip from Falling for Autumn . Audio from Falling for Autumn . Clip from I Can Do That .. Audio from I Can Do That .. Clip from Look at Me I'm 3 ..... Audio from Look at Me I'm 3 ..... Notes These are Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 1 to 4 on February and Barney's Super Collection on Volumes 5 to 7 on July